A Thousand Miles
by Eye of the Jedi
Summary: This is a song-fic based on what Padme would think before she went into labor without Anakin by her side.


*A Thousand Miles  
  
  
  
Padmé Amidala walked quietly down the fields of Naboo to the downtown area. Her pregnant belly stuck out more than just a little bit, and Padmé couldn't help letting a tear slip down her face occasionally.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Padmé knew that it wasn't her fault, but somehow, it felt like it. The man she was in love with, Anakin Skywalker, had been turned to the dark side of the force. Padmé felt betrayed. Chancellor Palpatine, who Padmé had thought of as one of her friends for so long, was responsible for the sudden change in Anakin's behavior. Padmé knew that this had been coming: but she had just wanted to pretend it wasn't. She just thought he had the urges to be powerful.  
  
"Well, I should be. Someday, I will be the most powerful Jedi ever." Anakin's words from two years ago rang in her head. Padmé remembered being shocked at the sharpness of Anakin's tongue, how one man who had constantly professed his love for her could be so angry.  
  
But, after everything, Padmé still longed for the boy that she remembered, who had saved her life.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
Padmé smiled through her tears as she remembered the little boy from Tatooine that she had met when she was a queen.  
  
"You're…a slave?" Padmé had asked. "My name is Anakin, and I'm a person!" the indignant little boy had responded.  
  
Padmé put a hand on her oversized stomach. Twins, the doctor told her she was having. Obi-Wan, who had become something of a best friend and father in one had told her not to worry, her children would be safe. She had always thought that Anakin would be there for the birth of their children…but that seemed more improbable day by day.  
  
"He knows I'm with child," Padmé whispered to herself. "I wonder if he knows that we're having twins…I wonder if he ever thinks about me."  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
The Jedi Council had feared much anger in Anakin, even when he was only nine years old. But neither Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan had listened, and they had trained him. Anakin had such great abilities as a Jedi Padawan. He knew that he was more powerful that his mater, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padmé was pretty sure that Master Windu and Master Yoda knew it themselves.  
  
Padmé remembered the day of that awful lightsaber battle between her husband and one of her dearest friends. Obi-Wan had begged for Anakin to join the light side of the force, but Anakin has resisted. Padmé then shuddered at the memory of Obi-Wan pushing Anakin into the molten lava. Now Anakin needed a respirator, and he wore more intimidating clothes, including a horrible black outfit. That same day, Anakin had attacked Padmé.  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
"But if only he'd go back to the light side!" Padmé whined. "I miss him so much…Force, I'd take Anakin back in a second…please tell me if he thinks of me."  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
Suddenly Padmé was bombarded with memories of this field…from two years ago when Anakin had been assigned to protect her. Before he killed all the Tusken Raiders…before his breakdown at the homestead.  
  
"You're making fun of me," Padmé had accused Anakin. "No, I'd be much too frightened to tease a senator," Anakin had said, and she and Anakin had shared a good laugh.  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Padmé went back to that day automatically. "I want to hold him so badly," she whispered. "I remember everything…when he met my family, and my sister knew we were perfect for each other."  
  
Padmé continued to walk, looking straight ahead, going nowhere in particular.  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Padmé screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. She thought it was the pain of the memories originally, but then realized her water just broke. She was going to have her twins.  
  
"Anakin!" she screamed out. He should've been right there by her side. "Anakin!"  
  
  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
Ten hours later, two babies were put into Padmé's arms.  
  
"Have you thought of names?" the nurse asked, and Padmé nodded.  
  
"Yes, yes, I have," Padmé said. "Luke and Leia."  
  
So what if their father wasn't there. Padmé realized that she'd be able to take care of herself. Luke would be taken care of by Anakin's stepbrother, Owen Lars, and Leia would be adopted by Bail Organa. Luke Skywalker would grow up on Tatooine, where Obi-Wan would keep an eye on him since he was going into hiding there. Leia would be raised as the princess of Alderaan, and Padmé would go with her. She wished that Anakin would be there with her, but that wasn't possible. He was evil now, and there was a big chance he'd never change.  
  
"I love you, Anakin Skywalker," Padmé murmured to her children. "Thank you for my angels."  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight 


End file.
